


A Glimmer of Silver Tongues

by Nereisi



Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [15]
Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Beach club setting, Chel is a queen, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Homophobia, Local homophobe tries to attack Tullio and Miguel Verbally, M/M, OT3, October Prompt Challenge, POV Second Person, Polyamory, Teamwork, Writober, Writober 2020, for him, it doesn't end well, obviously
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/pseuds/Nereisi
Summary: Un bullo cerca di molestare una coppia che si stava facendo gli affari suoi. Non finisce bene.Per lui, ovviamente.-Partecipante al #pumpFIC indetto da Fanwriter.it per il #writober.Day 18 - OT3
Relationships: Chel/Miguel/Tulio (Road to El Dorado)
Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	A Glimmer of Silver Tongues

  
  
“Oggi si sta da dio.” Pensasti, riemergendo dalla calca della discoteca e prendendo una boccata d’aria fresca all’esterno del locale. L’estate stava finendo, ma le giornate erano ancora belle soleggiate e ce la si poteva spassare senza pensieri. Approfittasti del ritrovato spazio intorno a te per allargare e alzare le braccia sopra la testa, stiracchiandoti.  
  
Poco più in là, sulla spiaggia, la gente stava iniziando ad allestire i falò per gli eventi della sera. La musica del locale arrivava ovattata, assieme al clamore delle persone che si stavano gustando una delle poche discoteche aperte già dal pomeriggio. “Per chi vuole far festa tutto il giorno”, come diceva il volantino che pubblicizzava il locale.  
  
Dopo aver preso qualcosa da bere ti andasti ad appoggiare contro una palma lì vicino, gustandoti la freschezza del drink e l’ombra offerta dalla pianta. Lascasti scorrere pigramente lo sguardo intorno a te, lasciandoti distrarre da generose porzioni di pelle lasciate scoperte, ma senza soffermarti troppo. Il tuo sguardo cadde su una coppia di uomini appoggiati su una staccionata poco più in là. Sembravano star facendo anche loro una pausa dalla calca del locale.  
  
Il più alto, che sfoggiava un pizzetto e una chioma nera raccolta da un codino basso, aveva un braccio intorno al collo dell’altro, che si massaggiava con fare pensoso una barba bionda come i suoi capelli, lunghi anch’essi ma non come quelli del compagno. Sembravano entrambi concentrati sullo schermo del cellulare che teneva in mano il più basso, che ci stava furiosamente picchiettando sopra con il dito. Indossavano vestiti dai colori sgargianti e accessori a polsi e caviglie. Tua madre ti aveva insegnato a non giudicare un libro dalla copertina, ma quella copertina, assieme al palese contatto fisico tra i due, sembravano suggerire senza ombra di dubbio che fossero una coppia.  
  
Il più alto staccò gli occhi dal telefono per prendere un sorso della birra che stava tenendo in mano e, nel farlo incontrò il tuo sguardo. Inarcando un sopracciglio, fece un gesto con la bottiglia verso di te e lo imitasti, levando il bicchiere in sua direzione. Fortunatamente, non avevi problemi di quel genere.  
  
Dopo aver sorriso al tuo saluto, l’uomo tornò a farsi i fatti suoi e tu facesti lo stesso, catturando la cannuccia del tuo drink con le labbra e rinfrescandoti con un sorso. Tastandoti il retro dei pantaloni arrivasti alla tasca con la zip – scomodissima quando ci si doveva sedere, ma una manna dal cielo in posti accalcati come una discoteca – e ne tirasti fuori il tuo cellulare, iniziando a controllare le notifiche dei social e rispondendo a qualche messaggio. “ _Si sta da dio_.”, pensasti di nuovo. Considerasti l’idea di sederti per terra e lasciar riposare le gambe ma, sudaticcio com’eri, probabilmente ti sarebbero rimaste appiccicate foglie e terra e l’idea non ti sconfinferava particolarmente.  
  
Si alzò una leggera brezzolina, appena una lingua di vento, ma in riva al mare ogni spostamento d’aria sembrava automaticamente più fresco. “Magari mi asciugherà un pochino il sudore, così da non sentirmi più così umido e puzzolente.” Pensasti, conscio della tua condizione. Dopo un’altra occhiata al telefono e ai messaggi, ipotizzasti che il resto della tua compagnia non fosse per niente intenzionata a uscire dalla mischia e ti rassegnasti a passare la tua pausa da solo. Fortunatamente avevi il telefono e il wi-fi del locale arrivava fino a lì. Non correvi il rischio di annoiarti.  
  
Nel bel mezzo della lettura di un ottimo meme, una voce concitata attirò la tua attenzione. Alzasti lo sguardo, cercando di localizzarne la fonte, e notasti una scena alquanto preoccupante. Un tizio dallo sguardo decisamente poco intelligente stava fronteggiando i due uomini di prima, un ghigno in volto e armato di certo di intenzioni non amichevoli.  
  
“Non vi vergognate ad andare in giro senza vergogna, frocetti?” Stava dicendo il tale, spostandosi da un piede all’altro come se aspettasse solo una scusa per avvicinarsi ulteriormente.  
  
Abbassasti il telefono, preoccupato.  
  
I due, invece, sembrarono non prendere per nulla sul serio il bullo. Si guardarono a vicenda con fare comicamente confuso, prima di rigirarsi verso di lui.  
  
“Beh, no.”  
  
“C’è una falla evidente in quello che dici, amico.”  
  
Il ragazzotto fece un passo indietro, preso in contropiede. “Eh?” Fece, istupidito.  
  
“Se andiamo in giro senza vergogna, va da sé che non possiamo vergognarci.” Disse il biondo, spalancando gli occhi ed enunciando come se stesse insegnando un concetto ovvio ed elementare a un bambino. “E poi, non so cosa ti abbia suggerito altrimenti, ma noi non siamo dei _frocetti_.”  
  
L’altro incrociò le braccia, dando corda al compagno. “Esattamente.”  
  
Il biondo lo imitò, tornando ad appoggiarsi contro il più alto. “Nossignore.”  
  
“Lei ci offende, messere.”  
  
Sbattesti gli occhi e un sorriso ti stirò le labbra. Parlavano uno dietro l’altro, come una famosa coppia di gemelli fulvi faceva in un film. Sembrava di vedere le comiche.  
  
Anche il molestatore strabuzzò gli occhi, ma poi sembrò capire di essere preso in giro e tornò alla carica digrignando i denti. “Beh, la tua camicia è da gay. È facile capire _cosa_ siete.” Attaccò quello, puntando un dito accusatore contro il biondo.  
  
L’interpellato si portò una mano al petto, come per afferrare una non-esistente collana di perle, e fece un verso drammatico. Poi si girò verso il compagno, afferrandogli la larga canottiera. “Tullio! Come hai potuto mentirmi fino a questo punto! Mi hai sempre detto che esistevano solo vestiti da uomo e donna, ma ora questo gentiluomo dice che esistono anche vestiti da gay! E tu me li hai sempre negati!” Esclamò, alzando sempre di più la voce.  
  
L’altro fece un’espressione da attore consumato, come se stesse per rivelargli che suo figlio era morto in guerra, e gli mise una mano sulla spalla. “Miguel. Ci sono certe cose che è meglio non sapere. Potrebbero sconvolgere le poche certezze che hai nel mondo. L’ho fatto per te.” Disse, serissimo.  
  
A quel punto ti stavi trattenendo a stento dal ridere a crepapelle. Grazie al teatrino imbastito dai due, quel confronto ora aveva anche un pubblico: con tutti quei testimoni, ormai era improbabile che sarebbe finita male per quei due.  
  
L’aggressore, ormai messo all’angolo, tentò un’ultima frecciatina. “È ovvio che siate delle checche di merda, visto quanta scena state facendo.” Sputò, stringendo i pugni e scandagliando le sue “vittime”. “Di chi sono quegli orecchini? Di tua sorella? Lo sa che te li metti addosso per andare a succhiare cazzi?”  
  
“Oh no, direi proprio di no.” Rispose il biondo, come se stesse semplicemente facendo un’intervista. “A dirla tutta, sono di _sua_ sorella.” Disse, indicando con il pollice il suo compagno, che a quanto pareva si chiamava Tullio. “Ottimo gusto in bigiotteria, peccato che ne prenda talmente tanta che non sappia che farsene. Ricordami di ringraziarla per il regalo anticipato.” Disse, appoggiandosi contro la staccionata e rivolgendo l’ultima frase all’altro.  
  
Lui gli sorrise, approfittando della ritrovata vicinanza per mettergli di nuovo un braccio intorno alle spalle. “Sarà fatto.”  
  
Qualcosa si illuminò negli occhi dello sconosciuto bigotto alla vista del loro continuato contatto fisico. “Quindi avevo ragione! È il tuo ragazzo!”  
  
Prima che potesse dire altro, i due si scambiarono un’occhiata esasperata e sbuffarono platealmente. Alzarono entrambi una mano e per un momento temesti che avessero perso la pazienza, ma invece…  
  
“But-tia-mo-le giù.” Intonarono con noia, imbastendo velocemente una partita di carta forbice sasso.  
  
“Ha!” Esultò il biondino, roteando un pugno in aria. “Sì, mio caro e ottenebrato compare, è il mio ragazzo.”  
  
Il moro si stava guardando la mano come se lo avesse tradito. Il bullo sembrava irrimediabilmente confuso e senza parole, rimasto a boccheggiare come un pesce.  
  
Una voce femminile tagliò il silenzio appena creatosi. “Eccovi, dannazione! Delle indicazioni un po’ più precise no?” A parlare era una ragazza indiscutibilmente bellissima, vestita in modo da sottolineare le sue curve e la sua splendida carnagione scura. Si avvicinò ai due agitando una mano che teneva un cellulare con fare accusatorio.  
  
“Ah, mia dolce Chel.” Fece il biondo, accogliendola tra sé e l’altro uomo con un braccio intorno alla vita. “Direi di essere stato più che preciso con il messaggio che ti ho mandato. Forse il problema è da ricercarsi nella sua avversione alla tecnologia-“  
  
“Attento a te, oggi non è giornata.” Lo minacciò la ragazza, infilandosi il cellulare nella tasca della salopette senza negarsi una gomitata nel fianco lasciato libero dalla camicia hawaiana completamente aperta del suo compagno.  
  
“Stai molto bene. Come sempre.” Le disse il più alto con un sorriso.  
  
Lei si girò verso di lui, cambiando immediatamente umore. Gli mise una mano sulla guancia e lui si abbassò, lasciandosi baciare. “Sei l’unico che capisce che per essere belli ci si mette tempo.” Gli mormorò sulle labbra.  
  
“Beh, dopotutto sto con due regine delle feste. Ormai ci sono abituato.”  
  
Sbattesti gli occhi a quello scambio. Anche tu eri ormai totalmente spiazzato, così come il bullo.  
  
“E io? Niente bacio?” Si lamentò con una vocina infantile il biondo.  
  
“Non te lo meriti.” Gli fece lei, schernendolo con leggerezza. Si girò verso il tipo che li stava fissando, alzando un sopracciglio. “E questo chi è?”  
  
Sentendosi chiamato in causa, quello strabuzzò gli occhi e spostò un dito tra un membro del terzetto all’altro. “Ma tu… Loro…” Bofonchiò, prima di porre la domanda che probabilmente tutti i presenti si stavano facendo: “Ma stai con uno di loro? Con chi?”  
  
Lei assottigliò istantaneamente lo sguardo, come se avesse afferrato l’intera situazione semplicemente da quella frase sconnessa. I due uomini dietro di lei presero fiato all’unisono, probabilmente pronti a reingaggiare un botta e risposta, ma lei li fermò sul nascere. “Lasciate stare. Non capirebbe. Facciamola semplice: che giorno è oggi?”  
  
Preso in contropiede, prendesti anche tu il telefono in mano, ma prima che lo potessi controllare uno dei due dovette darle la risposta, perché lei continuò: “Ecco, toh, oggi sono la sua ragazza.” Disse, laconica, puntando il pollice verso il ragazzo col codino. “Ora andiamo, che ho fretta. Ho prenotato per le sette e il posto è dall’altra parte della città.”  
  
“Una logica inattaccabile.” Commentò Tullio con un ghigno soddisfatto mentre si allontanavano indisturbati, lasciando il bullo alle prese con i suoi ragionamenti contorti e bacati.  
  
Lei sbuffò mentre ti passava di fianco. “Quello è già tanto se sapeva di stare al mondo. Se gli avessimo parlato di bisessualità e poligamia gli sarebbe scoppiato il cervello.” Fece una pausa. “Ma poi, non sono nemmeno affari suoi, dannazione! Ma che voleva? Perché gli avete dato corda?” Li sgridò.  
  
Il biondino – Miguel – apparentemente giù di corda per non essere stato scelto, si lamentò: “Ma ci ha avvicinati lui per primo! E poi, non avevamo niente di meglio da fare.”  
  
“Voi e le vostre manie di protagonismo. Dovete sempre dar spettacolo! Prima o poi vi prenderete un pugno in faccia.” Disse a bassa voce, attaccandosi al braccio del più alto.  
  
Lui le lanciò un’occhiata affettuosa. “Dai, non è successo niente. E poi, non è colpa mia se ci facciamo sempre _riconoscere_!” Disse, alzando la voce verso Miguel, che li stava ostinatamente precedendo.  
  
Lui si girò a lanciargli un’occhiataccia.  
  
L’altro – Tullio – incontrò il tuo sguardo e ti fece un cenno col capo. Imitasti ancora una volta il suo gesto, salutandolo. Lui tornò a girarsi in avanti. “Dai, primadonna!” Lo chiamò, sventolando la mano libera verso l’altro uomo. “Che oggi, a quanto sembra, sono tuo.”  
  
L’altro gli sorrise, lasciandosi scivolare di dosso la rabbia e prendendogli la mano, tirando il gruppetto entusiasticamente in avanti. “Dai, che ho fame. Al ritorno possiamo passare dal parchetto? Ci sarebbero i ragazzini che avevo conosciuto l’altra volta che-“  
  
Gli altri due risposero in coro, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Sì, Miguel.”  
  
“Ma prima vediamo di arrivare in orario al ristorante.” Fece Tullio, che a quanto pareva era la voce della ragione. “A El Dorado si riservano il diritto di non farti entrare se arrivi troppo in ritardo, prenotazione o meno.” Fu il turno degli altri due di rispondere in coro e lui arrossì, mentre veniva trascinato in avanti dai suoi due amanti.  
  
Li guardasti allontanare con uno sguardo ammirato. Era la prima volta che vedevi qualcuno dar spettacolo in quel modo, con un gioco di squadra di quel calibro, poi. Sembravano avere un’intesa perfetta. Sorridesti.  
  
La bibita si era ormai completamente annacquata per colpa dei cubetti di ghiaccio sciolti ed era ormai imbevibile. La brezza ti aveva rinfrescato abbastanza e i tuoi amici erano ancora nel locale. Tempo di tornare a gettarsi nella mischia: chissà, magari avresti fatto un incontro fortunato.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  _ **Note autrice**_ : outfit e scena ispirate da questa fanart: <https://thrillingdetectivetales.tumblr.com/post/175803699007/i-started-listening-to-a-lute-playlist-the-other>  
> PumpFIC day 18 – Prompt: OT3
> 
> Per rimanere aggiornati su tutte le mie traduzioni e lavori e sapere a che punto sono potete seguirmi su [Tumblr](https://nerewrites.tumblr.com/) ! <\- CLICCA QUI!  
> 


End file.
